wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorry Again
Sorry Again is a song from Here Comes the Big Red Car. It was also a song by The Cockroaches written by John Field & Jeff Fatt which featured on the album: Fingertips. John Field sings lead vocal. Song Credits The Cockroaches Version * Music, Lyrics & Arrangement: Jeff Fatt, John Field * Publisher: Control The Wiggles Version * Music: Jeff Fatt, John Field * Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Music Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: ? * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians The Cockroaches Version * Vocals - John Field, Anthony Field * Backing Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Tony Henry, Peter Mackie * Bass - Peter Mackie * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Keyboards - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry The Wiggles Version * Vocals - Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran * Bass - Chris Lupton * Acoustic Guitar - John Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Bouzouki - George Tseros The Wiggles Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals - Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran * Bass - Chris Lupton * Acoustic Guitar - John Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Piano:-Jeff Fatt * Bouzouki - George Tseros Original Song Lyrics I won't make it, I just won't make it I tried and tried Sorry again Set the alarm clock, even made a door knock Oh so hard Cocktail ears Sorry again Oh, I could be (Oh, I could be) Like big swiz watch (Like a big swiz watch) Yeah, that would be (Yeah, that would be) Just what I'm not, oh no, no, no, no Won't you say that you've my heart and say I've forgiven I've tried and tried Missed it up, yeah Sorry again (Instrumental break) Tambourines at part to eleven I'm gonna long gone On a train out west Sorry again Oh, I could read (Oh, I could read) Every hour every day (Every hour every day) But that would be (That would be) This mad way Did I tell you that I set the alarm clock, even made a door knock Oh so hard Cocktail ears Sorry again Messed it up, yeah Sorry again I want a train out west And it should be heading south Song Lyrics Captain Feathersword: Accidents happen be sometimes happen There's only one thing to say Pirates: Sorry, my friend Captain Feathersword: That's alright, me heartie. Pirates: Sorry again Captain Feathersword: Sorry is a word; it's so easy to remember We'll say it all day long Pirates: Sorry, my friend Captain Feathersword: That's alright, me heartie. Pirates: Sorry again Captain Feathersword: But there's one thing Pirates: There's one thing Captain Feathersword: We always like to say Pirates: We always like to say Captain Feathersword: When something spills Pirates: We always like to say Captain Feathersword: When something spills Pirates: When something spills Captain Feathersword: Or gets in the Pirates: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaay Captain Feathersword: Won't you say you'll take my pardon and say I forgive and I tried and I tried? Pirates: Sorry, my friend Captain Feathersword: It's fine, me hearties. Pirates: Sorry again Captain Feathersword: Don't mention it. (sighs and whistling during instrumental break) But there's one thing Pirates: There's one thing Captain Feathersword: We always like to say Pirates: We always like to say Captain Feathersword: When something spills Pirates: We always like to say Captain Feathersword: When something spills Pirates: When something spills Captain Feathersword: Or gets in the Pirates: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaay Captain Feathersword: Won't you say you'll take my pardon and say I forgive and I tried and I tried? Pirates: Sorry, my friend Captain Feathersword: It's fine, me hearties. Pirates: Sorry again Captain Feathersword: Don't mention it. Pirates: Sorry, my friend Captain Feathersword: That's alright, me hearties. Pirates: Sorry again Captain Feathersword: It's fine, me hearties. Pirates: Sorry, my friend Captain Feathersword: It's fine, me hearties. Pirates: Sorry again Captain Feathersword: Don't mention it. Trivia * Kevin French's Wiggles karaoke version omits the lead vocals. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Cockroaches songs Category:1988 Category:1988 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Music Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:John Field Songs